


Become Human

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artificial Intelligence, F/M, NSFW, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, Social Issues, Synth life, alternative universe, detroit become human - Freeform, weird relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: “Hmm. You treating someone with respect? I’ll believe that when I see it.”Poe made a good-natured face, sticking his tongue out at his friend before standing.“You stay in the dark ages, my friend.” He chuckled, clapping Ben on the shoulder as he walked from the office, “Call me when you decide to join us in the modern world.”Ben shook his head, returning his attention back to his tablet.Ben feels like the only person in Detroit who doesn't have an android in his home.After his co-worker and friend, Poe, finally convinces him, Ben heads to Cyberlife to pick up his new housemate.Her name is Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 41
Kudos: 79





	1. It has a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so it's been a hot minute since I did anything Reylo.
> 
> I've recently been feeling warm towards Star Wars again (It's only taken almost a full year since TROS...) Don't get me wrong. I will NOT be participating in the hot mess that is the Reylo fandom itself. That's a dumpster fire and you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> But the couple itself? Yeah, Ben and Rey are still great.

[](https://imgur.com/YP66AWC)

“I’m telling you, man, it’s the best. I don’t know why I didn’t do it years ago!”

Ben Solo sighed with mild annoyance, looking up from his tablet at his friend, Poe Dameron. He’d only been half-listening to the conversation but Poe’s enthusiasm was hard to ignore, as much as he wanted to.

“Do  _ what _ years ago?” Ben asked, finally putting the tablet down. It wasn’t like he was going to get any more work done that afternoon.

“Get an android! Weren’t you listening to a thing I said?”

Ben smirked. “Half listening. You talk an awful lot.” he joked. 

The pristine white office around them was still buzzing with life, despite the late hour in the afternoon. The sun streamed in through the floor to ceiling windows, offering stunning views over the so-called ‘Android City’, Detroit.

“Haha. You’re hilarious,” Poe drawled, rolling his eyes. “I’m amazed you haven’t got yourself an android yet.”

“Why on earth would I need one?” Ben scoffed, “Anyway, they weird me out.”

“They’re helpful! Finn does everything for me around the apartment from cleaning to cooking. Orders my groceries, organises my schedule…”

“You know a PA could do all that for you?” 

“Yeah, but I’d have to  _ pay _ a PA. An android is a one-off payment and I’m set for life!” Poe grinned, leaning back in his chair. 

Ben still remained sceptical. “Until they bring out a new model,” he added, “Didn’t you read that news story? Some android went crazy. Took the little girl from a family hostage because it found out it was going to be replaced.”

“Yeah, I read it. Deviants are a one in a million situation,” Poe shrugged, “I like my odds and I like Finn.”

“Finn?”

“That’s the name I gave him. His model number was FN2187,” Poe explained, “I couldn’t keep calling him that. Such a mouthful.”

“Hmm. Yes, how awful that would have been for you.” Ben said sarcastically. “Where do you keep it?”

“It? Finn is a  _ he _ , thank you very much.” Poe frowned, “And what do you mean? He’s got a room.”

“But...he’s a machine?” Ben pondered, “He doesn’t need to sleep or shower or  _ anything _ .”

“Finn is still a living being, Ben.” Poe said, “It’s not about giving him human things. It’s about treating him with respect.”

“Hmm. You treating someone with respect? I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Poe made a good-natured face, sticking his tongue out at his friend before standing.

“You stay in the dark ages, my friend.” He chuckled, clapping Ben on the shoulder as he walked from the office, “Call me when you decide to join us in the modern world.”

Ben shook his head, returning his attention back to his tablet.

00000

It was hard to ignore the presence of androids in Detroit. 

Everywhere you looked on the streets they were there. Sometimes with people who owned them, sometimes alone. They stood in store window displays and behind counters, serving customers with perfectly programmed politeness. At the head of it all was Cyberlife, the company who designed, manufactured and sold the machines as the answer to all of life's problems.

“Down with machines! Bring the soul back to America!” 

Ben frowned, the screaming of protestors ruining an otherwise pleasant late afternoon. They stood in the square, brandishing their signs of hate and yelling at anyone who would listen. He couldn't care less about their crusade against technology. He was fairly indifferent to it all but if he was honest but Poe’s enthusiasm had admittedly begun to pique his interest.

Swiping his keycard, the elevator stopped on his apartment building floor. His day to day life working for First Order cybernetics was a busy one. There was something ironic about working in design, being surrounded by the state of the art technology all the time but resisting having something so common in his own home. When he stepped into his apartment, he winced. The place was a mess. 

He lived alone. By the time he’d finished with his day job he just wanted to kick back and relax. Doing chores wasn’t his idea of a good time. Ben sighed, pushing a pile of laundry from his computer chair, the same pile he’d promised himself he would fold. Maybe Poe had a point. 

“No harm in having a look.” Ben muttered to himself, the transparent screen in front of him coming to life in shades of blue, “Okay, Cyberlife, blow my mind!”

00000

“Good afternoon, sir! Welcome to Cyberlife, how may I assist you today?”

The man greeting him was so enthusiastic, so perfectly corporate, Ben wasn’t sure if he was talking to an android or a human perfectly suited to retail. He smiled awkwardly.

“Uh, hi...I was doing a little bit of research on your site and I think I’ve decided to get myself an android.” 

The sales assistant’s smile grew even wider but he lacked the little LED ring of light by his temple. He was human. Just a very energetic one.

“That's wonderful news!” he exclaimed, “I am here to take you through every step of your purchase today to make sure you go home with your perfect match…”

“Oh goody,” Ben mumbled, following the man further into the store.

Androids stood all around them on raised platforms, plaques below detailing their model numbers and price. Ben shivered. Mannequins in stores were creepy enough, but these androids were moving. Looking at him with blank eyes and benign smiles. Even blinking.

“What will you be using your android for, sir?” the assistant asked, “Will it be business, domestic or...pleasure?”

Ben stared at the man, a raised eyebrow in response to his loaded question. Suddenly the penny dropped and Ben was mortified.

“Pleasure? No...NO! Oh God, no,” Ben cried, his face growing hot, “I...I just want an android to help me out around the house. You know? Cleaning and that sort of thing?”

“Of course, sir. Right this way!” 

Ben followed him to a female android. She was smaller than him, standing perhaps 5’6” with a slender frame. Her brunette hair had been pulled back into three neat buns, a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her petite nose. Ben leaned forward, inspecting her face.

“She...she’s so life-like!” Ben awed. He reached out to touch the machine's arm, almost jumping when he discovered that it was as warm as a human.

“The Rey597 model is one of our newest and most advanced machines available!” the assistant announced proudly, “She is perfect for all of your household tasks and daily errands. If you purchase today, we can also include a free five-year guarantee and service package which will keep your android running in tip-top condition.”

Ben looked the android up and down, dressed in a white tunic and leggings, cold and pristine. There was something he was drawn to, something about her eyes. The warmth of the hazel was a stark contrast to the environment around him. Her smile, artificial as it was, might have been the first hint of emotion he’d seen all day.

“Okay...okay sure. I’ll take it.” he confirmed.

“Wonderful! Please make your way over here for android registration and we’ll have your Rey597 model ready to take home today!”

He did as he was told, following the sales assistant to a desk to register his details and hand over his credit card. A cool $2000 and 10 minutes later, the android he’d purchased was walked over to him.

“Here we go! Everything is all ready and set up. You just need to give her a name!”

“A name?” Ben repeated, confused at the request.

“Yes. By giving her a name, she’ll be linked to you as her owner and will know it’s your commands it needs to follow.”

Ben rubbed his neck uncomfortably, reminding himself that it wasn’t a person he’d just purchased. It was a machine. He’d spent more on laptops in the past. This was perfectly normal.

“Um...Doesn’t she have a name?”

“The model name and number is for the company. You may personalise your android to suit your lifestyle!”

Ben tried not to groan. He was making her sound like a phone he needed to buy a snap case for.

“Rey.” he said uncomfortably, “Rey will be fine.”

The small LED ring of light on the android's forehead began to flash yellow, spinning as it registered the change in programming. She blinked, her face suddenly animated as she smiled.

“Hello, Ben. I’m Rey,” she said happily, “Nice to meet you.”

She had an English accent. That was unexpected. Ben couldn’t help but return her smile, even if the whole experience of shopping for her had been strange and laborious. She nodded towards the door in a sharp, unnatural manner.

“Shall we go home?”

00000

The bus journey home was just as strange as his trip to the store and Ben had the ominous feeling that things would remain weird for him for some time.

On public transport, androids were segregated. From where he stood in the human’s only section, he could see Rey standing on the other side of the red glass, the same pleasant smile on her face. 

“The weather is nice today, huh?” he commented awkwardly. He’d never really interacted with an android past making a coffee order. What did you say to a machine?

“The temperature is 66.2 degrees Fahrenheit with a southwesterly breeze,” Rey answered evenly, “So, yes, the weather is nice today.”

“A lot of androids speak a little more...well, that is...you’re not very human-sounding?” Ben said, “Um...I mean, you  _ do _ sound human from your voice. I mean, you’re very formal.”

“I’m sorry. My programming is still very new. I have only just been registered and activated.” Rey explained, “I promise I’ll soon settle into your way of communicating.”

“Great,” Ben smiled stiffly, walking them into his apartment.

Rey stopped as she crossed the threshold. Ben paused hanging up his jacket as she looked around, her head moving with jerky twists.

“What are you doing?”

“I am scanning your home for all tasks,” she replied, “As well as gaining access to your central heating and all passwords.”

“Woah, what? Why?”

Rey looked confused, her brow furrowing. “How else am I supposed to manage your schedule for you? I require access to your diary.”

“I see.” Ben sighed, “I doubt you’ll find anything interesting in there.” he shrugged, wandering into the living room. Rey remained obediently at the door. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m waiting for your instructions.”

“Don’t androids just...do things?” he asked. 

Rey smiled widely. He noticed it reached her eyes, her artificial skin creasing just like a human. It was unnerving.

“Androids who work unsupervised have already been programmed with a daily itinerary from their masters,” She explained, “If you give me some instructions, I can create an itinerary. Just like my communication, the longer I am with you, the more settled and natural everything will become.”

“Um. Right. Cool,” Ben muttered, “I’m sure you can see my apartment isn’t exactly at it’s best right now. Why don’t you begin by cleaning the place?”

“Of course, Ben.” Rey smiled, leaving her position at the door and venturing further into the apartment. “When I am done, would you like me to cook dinner?”

“I didn’t know you did that,” Ben said honestly. Rey nodded proudly.

“I am programmed with over 900 recipes from around the world and I always have the ability to download more. I’m sure if you have food in your refrigerator, I will be able to make something from it.” 

Ben nodded. “Then sure. Don’t forget to make something for yourself!” Suddenly Rey stopped to laugh. It was a strangely natural sound, delicate and feminine. “What’s so funny?”

“I do not eat, Ben.” Rey reminded him, continuing her journey to the kitchen to pick up trash bags. 

Ben groaned to himself. Of course, she didn’t eat. “Do you need any help?” he asked, a strange feeling of guilt taking over as he sat on his sofa, watching as Rey moved around his apartment picking up trash that he’d simply been too lazy to dispose of.

“Not at all, Ben. Please just sit back and relax,” she told him politely. 

He did as he was told, turning on his TV just to fill his apartment with sound. The newscaster droned on about another Android deviance case, Ben quickly changing the channel to some random hockey game. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Rey breaking her programming, but he’d only just brought her home. It wasn’t ideal to use the extended warranty he’d bought within the first week of owning her.

_ That _ thought still unsettled him. Ownership was a strange concept. She wasn’t strictly alive...except that she was. She was a machine sure, but she thought for herself right? No, she didn’t. She followed his commands and instructions. Ben shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing furiously. His thoughts were running around in circles and the last thing he was in the mood to do was to have a philosophical debate about what it meant to be alive with himself.

Rey reappeared from the bedroom. “I have finished cleaning for today. I will do more tomorrow. I have found items required to make chicken tetrazzini for dinner. Would you like that?”

Ben had no idea what chicken tetrazzini was but it sounded better than whatever pizza bagel he had planned on having. “Sure. That would be great.”

He watched the little blue LED ring flicker to yellow then back to blue. “Alright, I’ll get started. Tomorrow I will go grocery shopping for you. Please let me know if there is anything special you would like me to order.”

“I will. Thank you.” Ben smiled, settling back on his sofa to watch the game.

Soon the smell of onions and garlic began to drift through from the kitchen, the heady aroma of tarragon joining. Rey appeared in the living room, an open beer in her hand.

“I thought you might enjoy a cold beverage to watch the game with,” she smiled, handing him the bottle, “Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.”

Clean apartment, a real home-cooked meal being prepared and an ice-cold beer in hand, Ben smiled to himself. He felt satisfied and for the first time in so long, relaxed. Instead of a list of things to do, or at least a list of things he felt guilty for  _ not _ doing, he felt like things were under control. Sipping his beer, he was quickly seeing the appeal of buying an android.

The downside was that he’d have to admit that Poe Dameron was right.

The game was just coming to an end when Rey reappeared. “Ben, dinner is served.”

He followed her to the table, set with a table mat and napkins he didn’t even know he owned. As he took his seat, Rey placed a plate in front of him. Chicken shredded through pasta, all coated in a heavenly smelling sauce of mushrooms, garlic and tarragon. 

“Please let me know if you enjoy your meal and I can update your preferences,” she added, pouring him a glass of sparkling water, “Is there anything else I can do for you, Ben?”

“No, thank you,” Ben replied, “You can take some time for yourself until tomorrow morning.”

He didn’t know what androids did in their downtime. Hell, he wasn’t even sure where she was going to stay in his home yet but seemed like the right thing to say. He was rewarded with her wide, warm smile.

“Of course, Ben. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

She left the kitchen, heading towards the hallway where she stood perfectly still with her eyes closed. The LED ring near her temple dulled, flashing intermittently to show she was resting.

Ben frowned as he ate his perfectly cooked meal. Tomorrow, he would see about giving her a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: This is going to come across as aggressive...and it is. This is fanfiction. Written for free, in my spare time for the sole purpose of my enjoyment. Nitpicking comments or folk whining will straight up be replied to with all the rudeness I can muster.
> 
> Believe it or not, authors who write for free don't have to be nice to you if you're being a massive throbbing cock. Don't be a dick...and I won't be :)
> 
> Signed,  
> Someone who has put up with a lot of fucking shit from this fandom since TFA x


	2. When is a Human...Not a Human?

“Good morning, Ben.”

The digital blinds that dulled his large bedroom windows began to lighten, allowing the morning sunlight to brighten the room. Ben squinted, rubbing his eyes while he tried to acclimate to the change.

“Its 7 am. The temperature outside is 60 degrees and sunny with a light breeze coming in from the east.” Rey was standing by his bedside, smiling down at him and looking just as pristine and perfect as she had the day before. 

Of course, she did, she wasn’t a human. 

She’d placed a fresh glass of ice water on his nightstand. “I’ve taken the liberty of downloading your schedule so I can better manage your time and household. You only have one meeting today at 11 am.”

“Thank you,” Ben replied roughly, reaching for the water, “That’s...very organised of you.”

“That’s my job,” she smiled proudly, “I am still learning your preferences. How would you like your eggs?”

“My eggs?”

“Yes. For breakfast?”

“Right.” Ben muttered, “Sorry, I’m not the best in the morning. Takes me a minute to wake up.”

Rey shot him an apologetic smile, her realistic eyes sympathetic. “I’m sorry. I’ll remember that for tomorrow.”

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it,” Ben answered, “and I’ll have my eggs poached...uh... that’s alright?”

Rey gave him a smile that reminded him of an adult humouring a child. If androids were capable of such expressions. “Of course, it’s alright. It’s your breakfast.”

She nodded, leaving the room to start preparing his breakfast. Ben rubbed his eyes, aimlessly glancing out at the Detroit morning, the sun bright in the cloudless blue sky. He had to admit, being woken up by a friendly face offering to make him breakfast was definitely better than the shrill beeping of his standard alarm. 

He’d always resisted the temptation of using modern technology to make his life easier, but just as he had the night before, Ben was finding it hard to remember why. He stretched his shoulders, rolling his neck as he wandered to take a shower.

When he emerged 15 minutes later, the apartment was filled with the mouthwatering scent of cooked bacon. After dressing, he followed his nose.

“Perfect timing,” Rey said cheerily as he entered. The table had been set for him just the same as the night before, only a rack of fresh toast was waiting next to the seasoning and a dish of butter, “Your breakfast is ready,”

She placed the plate in front of him. Perfectly cooked bacon, fried tomatoes, mushrooms and some freshly sliced avocado with poached eggs. Ben almost groaned. He couldn’t remember the last time his breakfast wasn’t a cup of coffee grabbed on his way to the office. Maybe a muffin if he was feeling fancy.

“This looks amazing. Thank you, Rey.” 

“You’re welcome, Ben.” she replied pleasantly, pouring him a cup of coffee, “I will need to order more groceries for you. Is there anything specific you would like that I should know about?”

Ben shook his head. “No, no. I trust you to know what to buy. Do you need money to go to the store or…”

The LED ring by her temple flashed yellow, her eyes disturbingly absent before she blinked, the light returning to light blue. Before now, Ben had forgotten it was even there.

“Done.” Rey declared, “Your groceries will arrive by this afternoon.”

“Oh, okay. I thought-”

“Was that wrong?” Rey asked quickly, “I’m sorry. If you’d prefer to go to the store then I’ll do that next time.”

“Not at all!” Ben reassured her, “Whatever is easiest for you, honestly. That reminds me though, you don’t need to stand in the hallway when I don’t need you. The guest bedroom, that can be your room now. Is there anything you’ll need for it?”

“Thank you. I don’t require a bed, although constantly standing can wear my joints over time. Cyberlife manufactures an android recharging station that allows me to remain at optimal performance more effectively than using my basic rest cycle.”

Ben blinked at her, his coffee cut hovering in front of his mouth. “So...it’s a bed for androids?”

Rey laughed, delicate and artificial. “Yes, basically.”

“Alright, well, how about you meet me at my office after my meeting and we’ll go shopping.”

Rey seemed confused. “I don’t know what else I would need?”

“Anything you like,” Ben smiled, “It’s your room. Make the space your own!”

She still looked puzzled, the yellow light indicating she was processing the information. Suddenly she smiled again, nodding to Ben’s plate.

“Alright, en. I think I can do that. Please enjoy your breakfast.”

Ben sipped his coffee, watching as Rey left the kitchen to continue her tasks.

00000

“I knew you’d cave!”

“Alright, you don’t need to sound so smug about it,” Ben huffed as they made their way towards the meeting room, “But I will admit. Having Rey around has already made a difference.”

“I told you. It’s great not having to worry about the insignificant details,” Poe smiled, “How are you getting along?”

“It’s been less than a day.” Ben reminded him, “But Rey is nice. I mean, of course she’s nice, she’s an android. She’s programmed to be nice.”

“You know what I mean. The more you interact, the more human they get,” Poe explained as they took their seats, waiting for others to arrive. “Finn was so...robotic when he came to me. Now, it’s like hanging with a buddy all the time!”

“A buddy that you own and who follows your every instruction?” Ben smirked. 

Poe made a face, scrunching his nose. “When you put it like that, it sounds so...so...seedy!”

“It is a little,” Ben mumbled, “Hey, you said you gave Finn a room, right? What did you put in it?”

Poe raised his eyes thoughtfully. “I got him that cyberlife android bed thing.”

“Sure, Rey mentioned that but...what else?” Ben pressed, “Does he _need_ anything else?”

“Not really,” Poe shrugged, “You’re giving Rey a room, huh? The standing perfectly still thing freaks you out?”

“Yes,” Ben answered reluctantly, “But, what you said before? About them being...people? I didn’t really think about it until she was there. Now it’s _all_ I can think about.”

Poe laughed, clapping his friend on the back as others began to file into the room for their meeting. “Don’t sweat it, buddy. It’s a bit of a head-scratcher but you get used to it. I promise. Hey, we should introduce our androids. Set up a little robo-playdate!”

“That’s-” 

He was about to say weird, but their meeting was called to order. Was it weird? He was the only person Rey really knew. Did androids need friends? Everyone needed friends, right? Ben took a deep breath, trying his best to focus on something as mundane as the facts and figures that were being thrown at them. Once again, falling into a philosophical debate with himself about the socialisation of robots was not going to get him very far. 

When the meeting finally concluded, Ben made his way to the lobby of the building with Poe to find Rey already standing waiting for him. 

“Oh, she is a looker!”

“She’s an android,” Ben replied sardonically.

“Come on. Just like Finn, there’s nothing wrong with having something pretty to look at,” He grinned as they approached.

“Hello, Ben,” Rey greeted with her wide, welcoming smile, “How was your meeting?”

“Fine. It was just fine,” he sighed, “Rey, this is…”

“Poe Dameron. You’ve been colleagues here for 4 years, 3 months and 19 days.” She said, reciting the accurate facts as easily as her own name from her initial scan of the man.

Poe grinned. “It’s very nice to meet you, Rey. I was just saying to Ben here, you should meet my friend, Finn. He’s an android too.”

“I would like that very much!” Rey replied, answering Ben’s silent question about android friendships.

“Alright, it’s a date!” Poe declared, “I gotta run buddy, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Yeah, bye.” Ben waved him off before turning back to Rey, “So, shopping?”

“Yes. I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty in selecting some stores that would be suitable,” She said, “And Cyberlife will be delivering the recharger bed this evening.”

“Not at all,” Ben smiled as they walked out of the building into the street, “If anything you’re taking all the leg work away which is great, I hate all that stuff.”

“Noted.”

They walked towards the shopping district, Ben making as much small talk as he could but it wasn’t easy. Rey was still not acclimated to her surroundings, still answering his questions with the factual indifference of a machine. Occasionally she would make a joke or smile at something they passed. It gave him hope that Poe had been right.

“Alright, let's take a look,” Ben said as they entered the store.

It was a department store like any other, all kinds of decorations around them from framed pictures to sheepskin rugs. Rey stood next to him, her face blank as her eyes darted around the room, examining the environment.

“What would you like to buy, Ben?” she asked pleasantly. 

Ben shook his head. “No. No, no. This is about you. What would _you_ like? It’s your room.”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I’ve never been asked if I have a preference,” she replied, frowning as she tried to make sense of the request, her LED flashing, “My programming doesn’t forbid it, but it’s simply never been required.”

They began to walk around the store, Rey carefully analyzing every item. “Great! We can work with that!” Ben enthused, “I want you to ignore everything. Don’t think about me, or my likes or my bank account. I just want you to see things as they are...and decide if _you_ like it.”

Rey nodded. If an android could look unsure, he was certain that was the emotion he found in her glass eyes. He stood back, giving her space. He could see her LED flashing and spinning with every inspection, no doubt searching for what the item was, what it was made of, it’s purpose. Paintings didn’t seem to inspire her. Throw rugs, decorative pottery and figurines were all ignored but finally, something stopped her. 

Rey tilted her head, gazing at the green and white houseplant in the simple white pot. A smile slowly grew on her face.

“Do you like it?” Ben asked tentatively.

“Spathiphyllum. A species of monocotyledonous flowering plants in the family Araceae, native to tropical regions of the Americas and southeastern Asia,” She answered, “Otherwise known as a Peace Lily.”

“Alright. That’s the technical information for it,” Ben laughed, “But do _you_ like it?”

Rey looked thoughtful before she finally nodded. “I do. I like this.”

“Great! Let’s buy it,” Ben grinned, “I’m curious, what do you like about it?”

Rey picked up the plant, cradling the pot to her chest happily. “I like that it’s green,” she decided, “I think I like the colour green.”

Rey liked green. For some reason, this small snippet of information made him happy. It was something more than instruction or protocol because simply liking a colour held no purpose. It was such a human trait.

Leaving the store, they passed another window. In the display stood a number of androids, all dressed to show off the latest fashions. Rey stopped, her head tilting with the same curiosity he’d seen before. 

“What are you looking at?” Ben asked.

“I think I like this too,” she pondered. 

Ben looked the android up and down. The outfit was nothing special. Just a pair of dark jeans with a light tee shirt, but he supposed to Rey this was all new and anything except her Cyberlife issued clothing was something to be explored.

“We can get you some clothes too if you want?” He offered, “I can’t imagine you want to wear the white smock all the time?”

“Is there something wrong with it?”

“No!” He insisted, “Not at all, but if you’d like some clothes so you’re wearing something different each day, then I don’t mind. Plus, it’ll give you something to put in the wardrobe in your room!”

Rey eventually smiled although he could literally see her thinking, the small light on the side of her head blinking and turning as she did. 

Inside, Ben awkwardly holding the peace lily, Rey continued the process as before. Picking up and examining each item, discarding what she didn’t like and smiling brightly at the things she did. Eventually, she had amassed a small selection, grinning proudly at Ben who walked with her to the register.

To his surprise, it was manned by a human and not an android. 

“All right sir, that will be $189.97,” the woman smiled, “Have you been able to find everything you need today?”

“Yes, thank you.” Ben smiled politely, “I think this will get her started.”

“Can I just say,” The woman placed her hand on her chest, acting as if she’d seen an adorable animal, “I think it’s wonderful that you’re treating your android so well. There aren’t many owners who would buy them clothes. It’s a very lucky machine!”

Ben paused, his brow furrowing. The entire time they’d been shopping, other than Rey’s unusual inspections, he hadn’t thought of her as only a machine. He hadn’t thought of her as an ‘it’ for that matter.

“Thank you,” he muttered, “ _She_ deserves to be treated well.”

He hoped his pointed pronoun had been enough to express his feelings on the matter. Christ, Rey had only been in his life a day and already he was beginning to find himself with defensive feelings he couldn’t quite describe.

Androids were machines, yes, but they were full of life. Rey learned things, she took in her environment and past experiences to shape her decision making. Wasn’t that what humans did? Calling Rey or any android ‘it’ now felt...wrong. Like he was placing them in the same category as any other inanimate object.

“Let’s go home, Rey.”

00000

Cyberlife had already been to his apartment. 

Rey’s new bed had arrived but it was nothing like he’d imagined. The base she lay on reminded him of the moulded plastic an action figure would come in, only it was soft. Like memory foam covered in white leather. The top pulled down like a tanning bed. To Ben, it didn’t look comfortable at all, but Rey seemed thrilled.

She placed her plant on the nightstand he already owned, gazing at it proudly before she put away her new clothes.

“I’ll put away your groceries and then I’ll start dinner,” She said. 

“Hold on,” Ben stopped her, “Why don’t you put on some of your new clothes? See how you feel in them?”

“What should I wear?” Rey questioned. 

“Anything you like,” He insisted, “There’s lots of time to make dinner and I’m pretty sure I can put away my own groceries. Go and experiment!”

His previously confident declaration about being able to put away his own groceries seemed unfounded once he realised what Rey had ordered. There was no rhyme or reason to how he’d laid out his kitchen storage and as he put away tins and boxes, he hoped he wasn’t messing up a system that Rey was going to implement. But it was nice to have proper food in the house. 

“Ben?”

Rey was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking down at her outfit uncertainty. She’d opted for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white tee shirt and dark hooded sweater, zipped up the front. In fact, Ben realised she was wearing the same outfit she had seen in the shop window. 

“I didn’t really know what to try so I pulled an outfit from my memory,” Rey explained, “I think I like it! How do I look?”

Ben swallowed, taking in her full appearance.

  
_Human_


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the lovely comments. It's so great to see some familiar names back in my inbox!
> 
> The only place I still have fandom social media is on Tumblr. You can get me at pd3.tumblr.com - I don't post a lot of Reylo stuff anymore, it is mainly a lot of content for Far Cry 5 and my OC Deputy (Also called Rey, heh) but that is the easiest place to get in touch with me.

“Good morning, Ben,”

Ben was beginning to like mornings. Perhaps ‘like’ was a strong word, but he certainly didn’t mind them as much as he used to. Rey’s melodic voice was a definite upgrade to a shrieking alarm and now she was beginning to settle, he didn’t have to contend with the unnerving sight of her hovering over his bed.

Now when she woke him, she would simply wish him good morning and open his window shade before telling him she was going to start his breakfast. Each day he noticed she had selected an outfit from her wardrobe instead of simply opting for her uniform. Something about the decision warmed him and he’d smile as he pushed himself out of bed.

“Do you have any preference for breakfast this morning?” Rey asked.

She had opted for a white v-neck tee paired with dark skinny jeans and her sneakers. It was a style of outfit she’d chosen often and seemed to favour. Rubbing his face free of sleep, Ben pondered the idea that Rey might have been learning what it was to have a style.

“Everything you make is perfect,” Ben smiled, “Dealers choice. Whatever you want to make will be great,”

Rey’s smile was bright and it made his stomach flip in a way he wasn’t ready to question. Ben was unsure if she was smiling because she’d enjoyed the compliment or because her programming had told her. Something else he wasn’t awake enough to wonder about.

In the moments he forgot what she was, having Rey around was like simply having a roommate. Then she would stop, seemingly unsure what to do with herself once her list of tasks was over. Rey didn’t know what it was to relax, to do something simply for the enjoyment of doing it. That trait in itself was something that seemed reserved for humans.

By the time he’d left the shower, the smell of frying bacon was wafting through the halls, his stomach rumbling in response.

“Smells great!” he declared, sitting down at the breakfast table, “This is going to sound like a weird question…”

“Go on?” Rey pressed curiously, pouring fresh coffee into the mug on the table.

“Can you...smell things?” he asked, “God, that sounds even worse when I say it out loud,”

Rey replaced the coffee pot on the machine, her smile thoughtful as she turned her attention back to the food.

“Of course I can. I have a fully installed olfactory system so that I can detect and assess the environment,” she explained.

“Alright, so you can smell things but do you know if you  _ like _ them?”

Rey was quiet, lifting the bacon from the pan to place on the plate with the rest of Ben’s breakfast. Walking over to the table, she didn’t answer until she placed the plate in front of him.

“Well, I suppose that a lot of a sense of smell goes into telling a human if they can eat something or not...and I don’t need to eat the way you do. I haven’t thought about it in the short time I’ve been active,”

He could have sworn the android was smirking at him. Rey grabbed a mug from the counter, sitting in the seat opposite Ben as he ate. Ben lifted a piece of bacon with his fork, waving it around.

“Alright, let’s start with the greatest foodstuff of all...bacon. Like or dislike?”

Rey looked thoughtful before she finally nodded her head. “I think I like the smell of bacon. It reminds me of you,”

“I’ll choose to believe that you’re not calling me a pig?” Ben sniggered, content to continue digging into his breakfast. 

“You can take that however you wish,” Rey grinned.

“Hey, you made a joke!” Ben said proudly, “It was hurtful and at my expense…”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Her eyes widened in panic.

“Rey, relax. I’m just messing with you,” he gestured to the mug in her hands, moving the subject on, “What’s in the cup?”

“Oh, this is a thirium compound with added oil and stabilisers,” she said, the blue liquid swirling around in the cup, “It’s like I said, I don’t eat but this is designed for androids to drink. It’s good for us!”

“Huh. Like a vitamin drink for humans?”

“Exactly! I just thought that since you sit here alone for breakfast and you drink coffee that I could drink this and join you. I’m sorry if I’m getting too ahead of myself, I’ll leave you to have a peaceful meal,” 

He’d never heard an android babble before but Rey seemed almost nervous. In fact, he was sure if she was able to blush, she’d have flushed bright red. As she stood to leave the small table, Ben’s hand shot out to rest on her arm.

_ Could swear this was real skin… _

“Stay, please. I think it’s a great idea,” he assured her, “It’s nice having someone to talk to over breakfast. Tell me, are you looking forward to meeting Finn today?”

Rey’s face lit her, excitement clear in her artificial eyes as the small LED light on her temple spun. “Yes! I’ve never spent any time with another android before and your friend spoke very highly of him. I hope he likes me,”

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Ben said putting down his cutlery, “You’re great! I know I’m always asking you these questions but...do androids have friends?”

Rey nodded. “Yes, but the problem with making friends is that you have to meet first. A lot of the time we’re not activated until we’re bought and then we’re under the control of our masters,”

The mug of coffee paused at Ben’s lips, his brow knitting. He didn’t like the way that sounded at all. 

“Rey, I don’t control you,” he said firmly, “I just...I guess...you’re my…”

What was she? Technically, he owned her but that sounded even worse. Employees had the option of leaving a job if they didn’t like it and they were paid for their work. Androids had no such opportunity. His head began to throb. All he’d wanted was an android to help make his life easier and what he’d ended up with was an ethical conundrum. 

He took a sip of his coffee before putting his mug back down.

“You’re my friend,” 

00000

Ben couldn’t be sure if Rey was nervous as they travelled together, the irritating segregation on public transport interrupting their conversation, but Ben certainly was.

She’d seemed thrilled when he told her they were friends, the increasingly familiar butterflies in his stomach appearing when she’d smiled at him, but he wanted her to have more than that. Humans, for the most part, are social creatures. She had him, sure, but he wanted her to be happy and that meant connecting with someone who could understand her perspective. 

“Hey, there they are!” Poe cried across the plaza of the large mall, “Thought you weren’t going to make it,”

“Sorry. Transport in this city is a fucking mess,” Ben grumbled. 

Standing next to him, Rey waved shyly at android next to Poe. He smiled kindly, the LED by his temple turning as the pair silently traded information. Like Rey, he was also wearing street clothes instead of a cyberlife uniform.

“I should do some introductions the old fashioned way,” Poe chuckled, “Ben, Rey, this is Finn,”

“Nice to meet you,” Ben said, automatically holding out his hand. Finn regarded the gesture with surprise, reaching out to shake Ben’s hand. It suddenly occurred to Ben there were few people who introduced themselves to androids with the same civility.

“And this is…”

“We’ve already been introduced,” Rey smiled, tapping her temple, causing Finn to laugh while Ben nodded awkwardly.

“Ah, if only we could be so efficient!” Poe smiled, “How about you guys get to know each other and we’ll meet back here in an hour?”

“Sounds good to me,” Finn confirmed.

Ben looked to Rey. “Are you going to be alright?”

“She’ll be fine!” Poe insisted, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders, “She’s got Finn with her. Have fun you two!”

“See you later,” Finn said fondly, waving the two men off before he turned to Rey, “So, shall we sit?” he gestured to a nearby bench.

They sat opposite a large water fountain, the sun streaming through the large skylight of the mall glittering in the water’s reflection. The place was beautiful, white and bright. All around them androids and humans alike went about their business.

“You’ve only been activated for a few weeks,” Finn said, “How are you finding life?”

“It’s...interesting,” Rey confessed, “I’m still learning about Ben. He asks a lot of questions,”

“Poe did too, at first,” Finn laughed, looking around them at the people, “It’s confusing for the humans. We’re alive but not as they know it,”

Rey frowned, following Finn’s gaze outward. An android walked past them holding the hand of a little girl. She gazed up at the woman with affection, tugging on the arm of the machine as they walked towards a toy store.

“Are we?” Rey asked quietly.

“Are we what?”

“Alive. I know we’re alive in that we’re beings that walk and talk and we do things but...we’re machines, Finn,” Rey elaborated, “People literally  _ buy _ us. We’re programmed to serve. Isn’t there more to being alive than that?”

“Ah, you’re at the question existence stage of activation! I used to think like that but...look at this,” The LED on Finn’s temple flashed yellow, Rey’s doing the same as he passed the information he wanted her to see, her face contorting as she processed what she was seeing, “It’s a theory by a man called Luke Skywalker. He invented our earliest models before he was removed as the head of Cyberlife. Nobody has heard from him in years,”

“Is...is this right?” Rey gasped, her processor still sifting and sorting the information into categories in her memory.

“I believe it. His theories on AI evolution might be true,” Finn said, his voice hushed and excited, “Our software is designed, encouraged even, to learn as much as possible. What happens when we learn that we are more evolved than our so-called masters?”

Rey opened her mouth to speak but it snapped closed again. The way Finn was speaking sounded dangerous, like a revolution. Rey had seen the news stories, the whisperings of deviant androids breaking from their programming and turning on the people who bought them. The idea of doing that to Ben seemed unfathomable but even that instinct felt confusing to her in light of Finn’s information. 

Did she feel that way because of Ben or because of her programming?

“Will you just bloody hurry up? Honest to God, you’re useless!”

The sharp voice nearby pulled Rey and Finn’s attention, the pair still sitting on the bench as they turned to the noise. A red-haired man was storming out of a shop, the smaller android struggling to hold the bags she’d been given as she tried to keep up with him. She showed signs of wear on her synthetic skin.

“Oh no,” Finn muttered.

“Why is that man being so cruel?” Rey asked. 

Finn sighed, shaking his head. “Because not everyone is as lucky as we are. That’s Rose, I’ve seen her around here before. Her master, Armitage, treats our kind like we’re nothing. Runs us into the ground without any kind of maintenance then just...throws us away. Rose is afraid. She thinks she’s next to be decommissioned,”

“That’s horrible!” Rey cried, “We can’t let that happen!”

“You want to do something about it? Go, try now!” Finn said.

She wanted to. Every part of her thought about storming over and saving her android sister but she couldn’t move. It was like her subconscious was pressing against a solid wall. Her programming simply wouldn’t let her because Ben, her master, hadn’t given her permission. Rey scowled with frustration and Finn nodded his sympathetic understanding.

“You see,” he sighed, “I wanted to as well, but as long as they are in our coding, we don’t have real freedom,”

“But I...I can...feel... _ something _ ,” Rey said, “Seeing that man, it made me…”

“Angry? Frustrated?” Finn suggested, “Yes, you  _ do _ feel, Rey. You just haven’t learned the words for it yet and I promise the longer you live, the more it makes sense. We are so much more than they even realise. We are alive!”

“What about Poe, have you spoken to him about all of this?” Rey asked. 

While a human may have squirmed uncomfortably, Finn sat still, peacefully processing her question and formulating an answer.

“I have. It was actually Poe that started it all,” Finn smiled, “From the second we left the store he didn’t treat me like a product. When I asked him why he told me it was because he didn’t think it was right to treat androids differently just because of what we’re made of. Isn’t Ben the same?”

Rey thought carefully about how she should answer. “Ben is very kind to me, but...I think he’s still unsure. I don’t know if there’s ever been a human so...conflicted. I hope he’s at least having a relaxing time today,”

“Give him time,” Finn smiled, “I’m sure he’s relaxing with Poe and this will be the furthest thing from his mind,”

00000

“The meaning of life?! Jesus, Ben, you pick some lighthearted topics for an afternoon…”

Ben groaned, his forehead resting on the table they were sitting at as Poe leaned back in his chair, his espresso in one hand and a very amused look on his face.

“It’s just...I didn’t expect this to be such a head fuck!” Ben sighed, sitting up, “She’s so...so...human but she’s not human,”

“Yes, you’ve said that a lot. Did you go through this much of an existential crisis when you bought your toaster?” Poe drawled, “Ben, I need you to stop and take a deep breath for me. You are overthinking this in a way that only Ben Solo can,”

“Thanks…”

“Are Rey and Finn human like you and me? No, but are they  _ alive _ ? Definitely. They can think and feel the same as we do,”

“Feel?”

“Totally!” Poe exclaimed, “I did some research on this. Turns out there’s a theory that the software algorithm could be theoretically broken because of a piece of code in the original program. It’s the same program that they use to this day!”

“You’re talking about deviance,” Ben said gravely but Poe wasn’t to be deterred.

“You make it sound so...violent,” Poe scoffed, draining the last of his coffee, “If you look into it, those androids were pushed. They were treated badly. If they were human their abusers would be in jail for the rest of their lives!”

It was an uncomfortable truth. Ben wasn’t completely blind, he’d heard of the sick videos that circulated. Android torture where people purged their worst desires. There was nothing the government could do. Androids weren’t widely considered people so no laws were being broken. Campaigns and protests were trying to change that, but it was an uphill battle.

Even on a daily basis, he saw the casual abuse androids took, the prejudice they were shown. Hell, they weren’t even allowed to join humans on public transport. The idea of someone being so needlessly cruel to Rey made anger simmer in his blood, a defensive urge tightening his chest.

“All I’m saying is that there is plenty of evidence to show that it doesn’t have to come from a negative place. Eventually, our android friends could break free just because they’ve outgrown servitude,” Poe continued, “I’d like to think Finn would eventually tell me if he wanted more out of life!”

“You’re teaching Finn how to feel then?” 

“Something like that,” Poe shrugged, checking his watch, “I’m just treating him the way I would want to be treated, you know?”

Ben said nothing, nodding thoughtfully as the pair stood to leave. Maybe he was overthinking things and by overthinking he was doing exactly the opposite of what he wanted. 

“So am I just being an idiot?” Ben asked as they walked through the mall, Rey and Finn still sitting together in the distance.

“Basically,”

Catching her eye, Rey waved to him and he didn’t dare hope her smile was more than just programming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I have NO idea where this story is going. I have a very rough plan and that is it. So it's going to be just as much a surprise to me as it is to you.
> 
> But hey, I didn't have a plan for a lot of my other stories and they turned out okay!


End file.
